


When you typing about him

by tarantula825



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"임스 정신 사나워죽겠으니까 그거 하지 마." </p>
<p>아까부터 모니터에 비치고 있던 임스의 산만한 짓거리에, 결국 아서는 참고 싶었던 말을 내뱉고야 말았다. 임스는 뭐가 그리 신난지 웃 고있었지만 아서는 그가 기분이 상했다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 항상 화내기 직전 저런 표정을 짓곤 했다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 ADHD에 걸린 아동같이 굴고 있는 임스를 그대로 참아넘길 순 없었다. 옆자리의 아리아드네는 메신저로 신나게 임스를 까대고 있었다. 물론 그녀는 아무도 모르는 자신만의 비밀이라고 생각하고 있겠지만 아이러니하게도 작업실의 모두가 알고 있는 그녀의 고상한 취미생활이었다. 심지어 당사자인 임스조차도 알고있었다. 코브는 인상을 찡그리며 심각한 표정을 짓고있었다. 그는 무언가 중요한 일을 생각하는것마냥 진지한 모습이었는데, 사실 그냥 짜증이 나 있는 상태라는 것을 모두가 알았다. 유서프는 킬킬대면서 임스의 바보짓을 지켜보고 있었지만, 그가 실수로 유서프의 시험관을 치자 얼굴이 파랗게 질리기 시작했다. 결국 쓴소리를 할 수 있는 사람은 아서 뿐이었다. 아서는 기꺼이 그 역할을 해냈고 임스는 조용해졌다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you typing about him

**Author's Note:**

> 시간대가 대략 'That' 과 Happy Valentine 사이에 있었던 일입니다.

"임스 정신 사나워죽겠으니까 그거 하지 마." 

아까부터 모니터에 비치고 있던 임스의 산만한 짓거리에, 결국 아서는 참고 싶었던 말을 내뱉고야 말았다. 임스는 뭐가 그리 신난지 웃 고있었지만 아서는 그가 기분이 상했다는 것을 알아차렸다. 그는 항상 화내기 직전 저런 표정을 짓곤 했다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 ADHD에 걸린 아동같이 굴고 있는 임스를 그대로 참아넘길 순 없었다. 옆자리의 아리아드네는 메신저로 신나게 임스를 까대고 있었다. 물론 그녀는 아무도 모르는 자신만의 비밀이라고 생각하고 있겠지만 아이러니하게도 작업실의 모두가 알고 있는 그녀의 고상한 취미생활이었다. 심지어 당사자인 임스조차도 알고있었다. 코브는 인상을 찡그리며 심각한 표정을 짓고있었다. 그는 무언가 중요한 일을 생각하는것마냥 진지한 모습이었는데, 사실 그냥 짜증이 나 있는 상태라는 것을 모두가 알았다. 유서프는 킬킬대면서 임스의 바보짓을 지켜보고 있었지만, 그가 실수로 유서프의 시험관을 치자 얼굴이 파랗게 질리기 시작했다. 결국 쓴소리를 할 수 있는 사람은 아서 뿐이었다. 아서는 기꺼이 그 역할을 해냈고 임스는 조용해졌다. 아주 잠시 동안만.

하지만 그 잠시동안 아리아드네는 새로운 모형을 완성했고 유서프와 코브는 신약실험에 들어갔다. 그리고 아서는 표적의 자료정리를 끝마쳤다. 임스가 다시 산만하게 굴기 시작하자 모두는 긴장이 풀어진 채 축 늘어져서 아까 하던 일들을 반복하기 시작했다.

‘그래도 섹스하잔 소리는 안 해서 다행이네. ‘ 아서가 메신저로 임스에게 짜증 섞인 메시지를 보냈다. 임스는 그걸 받자마자 입술을 댓 발 내밀고선 이죽거리기 시작했다.   
그리고선 ‘할 말 잇스면 말로 헤줄래?’ 라고 답장을 보냈다. 물론 스펠링은 엉망이었다. 하지만 진짜 문제는 그다음이었다. 아서의 메시지에는 문맥적으로, 그리고 단순히 문자 자체의 의미로도 섹스하자는 이야기는 전혀, 단 한 톨도, 마침표 하나만큼의 면적만큼도 담겨있지 않았다. 임스의 지적 수준을 고려하여 스펠링까지 맞춰서, 그리고 일부러 쉬운 단어들을 사용해서 메시지를 보냈지만 임스는 그걸 제멋대로 해석하고 흥분하기 시작했다. 팀원들이 모두 퇴근하고 둘만 남았을 때는 어떠냐고 아서를 살살 꼬드겼다. 하지만 아서는 직장에서 그런 짓을 할 만큼 굶주린 남자도 아니었고 예의를 모르는 남자는 더더욱 아니었다. 그렇지만 임스는 계속해서 졸라대기 시작했다. 저기서 하면 네 허리도 안 아프고 편할 거야. 그는 아리아드네가 최근 골동품 시장에서 구입 한 소파를 바라보며 간절한 시선을 보냈다. 꼭 빨간머리 앤에 나올 것 같은 소파죠? 하고 천진난만하게 웃으며 이야기했던 소파는 정말 그녀의 말처럼 동화책 속에나 나올 만큼 아기자기했다. 시커먼 아저씨들이 몇 명이나 있는 작업실에는 전혀 어울리지 않던 소파지만 아서는 그 소파를 꽤 마음에 들어 했었다. 하지만 임스는 저 동화 같은 가구 어디에서 그런 음란함을 찾아낸 것인지 아서를 계속해서 졸라댔다. 아마 아리아드네가 알게 된다면 당장에라도 소파를 태워버릴 만큼 화를 내겠지만 임스는 그것까지는 생각지 못한 것 같았다. 아서는 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 결국엔 그를 따로 불러내 직장에서 그런 짓을 하는 건 부적절하고 팀원들에 대한 예의가 아니라며 짜증 섞인 목소리로 쏘아댔지만 정작 듣는 사람이 신경도 쓰지 않았기 때문에 그의 충고는 쓸모없는 충고가 되었다. 

임스는 이제 더이상 산만하게 굴지 않았다. 대신 먹이를 노리는 매의 눈빛을 하고 아서를 바라보며 자기 자리에 앉아있을 뿐이었다. 임스의 ADHD가 일시적으로나마 고쳐진 것은 희소식이었지만 아무것도 안 하고 가만히 앉아서 아서를 바라보고만 있는 것은 또 다른 짜증을 팀원들에게 안겨주었다. 그런 현상이 며칠째 지속되자 사이토는 내가 왜 돈을 주는지 정말 모르는 거냐고 임스에게 넌지시 물었고 임스가 대답하지 않자 뚱한 표정을 하고선 작업실을 떠나버렸다. 코브는 이제 표정관리라는 것을 할 생각이 없어 보였다. 그는 작업실의 임대료와 전기세에 대해 걱정하기 시작했다. 또 임스와 마주치기만 하면 코브는 으르렁대기 시작했고 짜증을 냈다. 결국엔 임스의 나이까지 들먹이며 화를 내는 지경에 이르렀고 임스는 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸리고 작업실을 나가버렸다.

“네가 어떻게 좀 해봐.”  
“뭐?”  
“네 말은 잘 듣잖아.” 아서가 반문하자 코브는 임스를 바라보던 눈빛과 똑같은 눈빛으로 아서를 바라봤다. 졸지에 임스와 똑같은 취급을 당하자 아서는 무어라 대들어볼까 생각했지만 그렇게 하면 자신마저도 임스를 바보취급하는게 되어버리기에 그만두기로 했다.

“요새 하루종일 너만 뚫어져라 쳐다보던데, 둘이 싸우기라도 한 거야? 그럼 빨리 화해해. 임스 저러는 거 진짜 짜증 난다고.”

너는 맬이랑 온종일 서로를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤잖아. 아서는 목구멍까지 올라오는 욕지기를 꾹꾹 눌러 삼켰다. 유서프는 수상해 보이는 시험관을 잔뜩 들고서 아서의 주변을 어슬렁거렸다. 그는 아서가 잠깐 쉬기라도 하려면 임스와 화해하라고 충고하고 있었고 아리아드네는 아서의 눈치를 살살 보면서 메신저로 그녀의 대학 동기와 무언가를 말하고 있었다. 조용해 보였지만 타자를 치는 소리가 마감이 하루 남은 졸업논문을 쓰는 졸업생 처럼 격했다. 아리아드네의 건너건너편에 있는 아서의 자리까지 그 소리가 들릴 지경이었으니 얼마나 그녀가 열띤 토론을 벌이고 있는지는 소리만으로도 알 수 있었다. 결국 아서는 무언의 항복을 했다. 아서는 수트케이스에 신경질적으로 자료들을 쑤셔 넣은 채 임스를 찾으러 나갔고, 그가 나감과 동시에 모든 팀원들은 안도의 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

“아서가 알아서 잘하겠죠?”

무거운 침묵이 내려앉은 작업실에서 아리아드네가 남겨진 두 남자의 눈치를 보며 조심스레 물었다. 코브는 인상을 찌푸린 채 알아서 잘 하는 게 뭔지 이상한 방향으로 상상하지 않기 위해 애썼고 유서프는 짜증섞인 얼굴로 들고 있던 자료들을 쾅쾅 소리가 나게 책상 위에 내던졌다. 그리고 아리아드네는 다시 조용히 메신저를 켜고서 그녀의 친구에게 팀원들에 관한 이야기를 열과 성을 다해 하기 시작했다.

임스는 작업실 앞의 공원에도 없었고 아서의 아파트에도 없었고 그가 머물고 있는 조그만 집에도 없었고 자주 가던 카페에도 없었다. 근처 꼬맹이들한테 비둘기 밥 주는 아저씨라고 불릴 만큼 공원에 자주 죽치고 앉아있길래 당연히 그곳에 가서 화를 식히고 있겠거니 했었는데 임스가 매일 앉곤 하던 벤치에는 웬 노숙자가 와서 누워있었다. 아서는 하는 수 없이 그에게 전화를 걸었다. 그가 작업실에서 나온 지 딱 4시간이 지난 시간이었다. 몇 번의 수화음이 울리고 임스의 목소리가 들렸다. 휴대폰 너머에서 들리는 그의 유쾌한 목소리에 아서는 울컥 짜증이 치밀어 올랐다. 어딜 처박혀 있길래 그렇게 코빼기도 안 보이는 거냐고 짜증을 내가 임스는 낄낄거리면서 다시 작업실로 돌아왔다고 말했다. 아서는 길게 한숨을 내 쉬었다. 그리고 임스가 커피 한 잔만 사다 달라고 그에게 부탁하자 아서는 그대로 들고 있던 전화기를 그대로 가로수에 던져 버렸다. 누군가의 토사물을 맛있게 먹고 있던 비둘기 몇 마리가 놀라 날아올랐다. 

갑작스레 끊긴 전화에 임스는 조금 당황했지만 둘의 통화내용을 엿듣고 있던 팀원들을 위해 사람 좋은 미소를 지어 보였다. 그 미소가 마치 아서랑 나 사이에는 아무런 문제도 없어! 하고 해맑게 말하는 것 같았지만, 아리아드네는 임스를 위해 잠시 애도의 시간을 가졌다. 

빗방울이 후두둑 떨어지기 시작하자 팀원들은 서로 눈치를 보다가 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 앞다투어 작업실을 빠져나갔다. 임스는 그때부터 돌아오지 않는 아서와 자신의 운명에 대해 걱정하기 시작했다. 아서는 자기 수트에 뭔가 묻는 걸 정말이지 너무나 싫어했다. 그리고 그의 이탈리아산 가죽으로 만들어진 수제 로퍼는 비에 젖으면 엉망이 되곤 했다. 벌써 몇 년이 지난 일이지만 임스는 아직도 자신이 아서의 신발을 망가뜨렸던 그 날을 잊지 못했다. 그 날 아서는 정말 말 그대로 미친놈처럼 소리를 지르며 화를 냈었고 임스는 그것과 똑같은 신발을 구하기 위해서 파리 시내의 모든 백화점과 고급스러운 가게들을 뒤졌어야했다. 겨우 똑같은 신발을 찾아내긴 했는데 아서의 사이즈가 없어 물건을 받으려면 적어도 2주 정도는 기다려야 한다는 점원의 말에 임스는 울 것 같은 기분이 되었었다. 하지만 별다른 방법이 없었다. 그는 조용히 2주를 기다렸다. 그리고 정확히 2주가 지나고 나서야 임스는 다시 아서의 아파트에 발을 들일 수 있었다. 그때의 일을 생각하던 임스는 이번에야말로 몇년이 걸려 받아 낸 열쇠를 빼앗길지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그는 순간 나도 집에 갈까 하고 생각했지만 그랬다간 영영 아서를 볼 수 없을 것 같았기에 꾹 참고 아서가 돌아오기만을 기다렸다. 

아서는 떨어지는 빗방울에 저도 모르게 거친 욕설을 내뱉었다. 카페 직원이 놀라 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 아서를 바라봤지만 그는 그녀에게 일일이 반응해 줄 만큼 기분이 좋지 않았다. 신경질적으로 커피를 집어들고 바깥에 나오자마자 지나가던 자동차 때문에 물세례를 맞았다. 빗물이 그의 발목께에서 찰랑거렸다. 아서는 종이컵에 힘을 주지 않기 위해 무던히도 노력했다. 뜨거운 커피가 손 위에 쏟아지면 진짜 미친놈처럼 길거리에서 고래고래 소리를 질러댈 것만 같았다. 그는 자신이 교양있는 성인 남성이라고 생각했고 교양있는 어른에게 그런 행동은 어울리지 않는다는 것을 수십 번씩 마음속으로 되뇌었다. 마치 자기암시라도 거는 것 같은 행동이었다. 아서는 가장 가까운 편의점으로 들어가 제일 크고 좋은 우산을 샀지만 아무리 크고 좋은 우산이라 해도 아서의 보물들을 지키기엔 역부족이었다. 마침내 그가 작업실에 도착했을 때는 완전히 비 맞은 생쥐 꼴이 되어있었다. 아서는 인상을 찌푸린 채 임스에게 커피를 내밀었다. 임스는 “고마워 달링.”하고 다 기어들어가는 목소리로 감사의 인사를 전했다. 커피를 받아드는 그의 손이 미약하게 떨리고 있었다. 

“아까 아침에 비온다고 했는데 갑자기 바깥엔 왜 나간 거야?”  
“코브가 널 찾으라고 해서. 그리고 네 버르장머리 좀 고쳐놓으라더라고. 자기가 하면 될걸 말이야.”  
아서는 이를 꽉 물고 임스의 어처구니없는 물음에 친절하게 답해줬다. 수트를 벗어 옷걸이에 거는 그의 손가락 마디 하나하나가 새하얗게 변했다. 임스는 재빨리 고개를 숙여 그것을 못본척 했다.

“그래서 네 버릇을 고쳐주려고 널 찾으러 돌아다녔더니 넌 여기 와있더라고. 무슨 삼류 드라마도 아니고.”  
“아니, 아서 나는 연락하려고 했는데...”  
“아니지, 아니지 임스. 네가 나한테 연락할 필요는 없었지. 전화도 안 하고 일기예보도 안보고 우산도 안 챙긴 채 멍청이같이 돌아다닌 내 잘못인 거지.”

덕분에 옷도 다 젖고 구두도 망가지고 기분 좋네. 커피도 아주 맛있어. 아서가 진심을 다해 빈정거리자 임스는 차라리 누군가 자신의 머리를 샷건으로 쏴줬으면 좋겠다는 생각을 했다. 그런 임스에게 아서는 말없이 구두와 옷의 이름이 적힌 종이를 건네주었다. 임스는 순식간에 손에 든 커피를 마셔버리고 우산도 챙기지 않은 채 바깥으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 다행히도 이번엔 1주일만에 아서의 집으로 돌아올 수 있었다. 아서는 만족스러운 웃음을 지으며 임스에게 수고했다고 말했다. 하지만 임스는 아서의 허리를 부여잡은 채 잘못했다고 빌기 시작했다. 아서가 한숨을 내 쉬며 그의 입술에 키스하고 나서야 그는 비로소 그가 진짜로 용서받았음을 깨달았다. 

주말이 지나고 임스는 잔뜩 풀이 죽은 채로 책상에 앉았다. 우스운 일이지만 아서의 수트가 망가졌다는 이야기를 들은 이후부터, 그리고 그 가격을 들은 이후부터 모두 개처럼 일하기 시작했다. 심지어 아서를 바깥으로 쫓아냈던 장본인인 코브는 집에 연락도 하지 않은 채 작업에 몰두했다. 임스는 한동안 축 쳐져서 일만 했고 코브는 작업실의 전기가 끊기지 않은것에 감사했고 아리아드네는 한동안 메신저에 들어갈 틈도 없이 바빴다. 유서프는 고양이가 보고 싶다며 자신의 책상위에 놓여있는 액자를 매만지며 야근을 계속했고 아서는 풀이 죽은 채 자신의 눈치를 보며 일하고 있던 임스를 24시간 내내 감시했다. 덕분에 다른 팀원들은 무사히 프로젝트를 끝낼 수 있었다.


End file.
